


Lamb Reid

by blythechild



Series: Illustrations/Fan Art [27]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, Lamby Lamby Dance, Oops, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: Fanart for The Incident Report.This is an original piece of work and I claim all copyrights over it. Do not repost it without permission.





	Lamb Reid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deejaymil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deejaymil/gifts).



A while ago, [I wrote something silly about Reid being turned into a lamb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8188235) leaving his colleagues to figure out how to change him back. This fic was inspired by [THIS drabble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8178025/chapters/18754882) by the delightful Deejaymil. The sillier thing about this idea is that I always intended to draw Lamb!Reid, and even after all this time I couldn't talk myself out of it. So, today I did it (but cheated and did it in PowerPoint because I'm lazy and it's a Sunday).

Hmmmmm, questionable impulse is still questionable... And there's some wool-on-wool stuff going on here that seems extra ridiculous. Why does a lamb need A CARDY?!?!

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blythechild/6784666/504867/504867_original.png)


End file.
